Foolish Games
by Tea Packet
Summary: My first Song-Fic! dodges flying vegetables Anywise, it’s about Miroku and Sango, in both of their perspectives using the song "Foolish Games" by Jewel to guide it along. It was a new look on them even for my part


Disclaimer: The song "Foolish Games" belongs purely to Jewel and all who work with her, as well as Sango and Miroku and anything else Inuyasha-ish. Damn I wish I was that brilliant…  
  
Authors Note: My first Song-Fic! *dodges flying vegetables* Anywise, it's about Miroku and Sango, in both of their perspectives using the song "Foolish Games" by Jewel to guide it along. It was a new look on them even for my part  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Foolish Games  
  
By: Taiji-Ya  
  
You took your coat off and stood in the rain  
You were always crazy like that  
I watched from my window  
Always felt I was outside looking in on you  
  
Leaning upon the fence of her endless torment, Sango watched her hentai Houshi do his thing. She could have sworn every girl in the town was there. Watching and waiting and swooning and giggling, trying to catch his eye. Every girl but her. Sometimes she felt as if she were invisible. No, not invisible. Flickering.  
  
You were always the mysterious one  
With dark eyes and careless hair  
  
He was so different than anyone she had ever met. He could tramp through mountains cold and windstorms strong. Through mud and grime. Rain and snow. And his charming smile would always shine through to her…  
  
You were fashionably sensitive, but too cool to care  
  
"Would you…bear my child?"  
That was it. Too much for her. That one line, made specifically for every girl but her. His smile was hers but that one line was not. She wasn't about to give him the satisfaction of seeing her be jealous. She was going to bed  
  
Then you stood in my doorway, with nothing to say  
Besides some comment on the weather  
  
Of course he came back. He always did. Late at night and looking smug and pleased with himself. He gave her that pain bringing grin and moved off to sit against the wall opposite her. Before he could start to inform her of where he'd been and what he was doing, she decided to save herself the trouble of hoping and go to bed  
  
Well In case you failed to notice  
In case you failed to see  
This is my heart bleeding before you  
This is me down on my knees  
  
"Oh uh…good…good night then…"  
She heard him slip into bed, his breathing slowing almost instantly. She had hurt him, but he didn't even giver her a chance to feel sorry. He had fallen asleep without a second thought as to what was going on in her head. He never asked if she was all right. If he had he might have noticed the tears rolling down her cheeks, as they had so many nights before  
  
These foolish games are tearing me apart  
Your thoughtless words are breaking my heart  
You're breaking my heart  
  
You were always brilliant in the morning  
Smoking your cigarettes, talking over coffee  
  
She had shunned him again the night before, but somehow at breakfast she seemed all right. That was always the way with her. He would start to think perhaps he'd gone too far, but then she'd awaken as if nothing had happened  
  
Your philosophies on art, Baroque moved you  
You loved Mozart, and you'd speak of your loved ones  
As I clumsily strummed my guitar  
  
Then she would speak. Speak of her life and all she had done. Her family and village. The jewel shards. She had so much meaning for her life. A vengeance to be fulfilled. He merely had a curse, rightly and justly begotten long ago  
  
You'd teach me of honest things  
Things that were daring, things that were clean  
Things that knew what an honest dollar  
So I hid my soiled hands behind my back  
  
And just when he thought all would be right with the morning, she would start in on his nighttime affairs. The women he'd flirted with, the men he had cheated  
  
Somewhere along the line I must've gotten off track with you  
Excuse me, think I've mistaken you for somebody else  
Somebody who gave a damn  
Somebody more like myself  
  
With every word she struck him deeper. Every time she spoke of him he realized all his faults. Maybe if she knew how much he cared she wouldn't think him so bad. Maybe she would forgive him for his wrongs. But perhaps she had lost that a long time ago. So as she spoke he put on his mask of indifference, wishing she would see through it  
  
These foolish games are tearing me apart  
Your thoughtless words are breaking my heart  
You're breaking my heart  
  
I wish he'd/she'd see me...  
  
You took your coat off and stood in the rain  
You were always crazy like that  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Note: Whoot! All done. Poor Miroku and Sango. I thought it was very sad. And that is a long song to type out. Please E-mail me or R/R! I love comments  
  



End file.
